Stabilization mechanisms for use with image capture devices have a physical limitation with respect to structural vibration conduction noise, acoustic noise, or a combination thereof, resulting in poor audio quality during image capture. Typical stabilization mechanisms are configured with motors that have solid shafts. A solid shaft, when energized, vibrates at a natural resonance causing undesirable noise from wind displacement pressure and noise from the conduction of the vibration. The noise from the wind displacement pressure may be referred to as acoustic noise. The noise from the conduction of the vibration may be referred to as structural noise. In particular, the acoustic noise occurs when the natural resonance of the solid shaft overlaps with the operating frequency of the motor.